


Submersa

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Após apenas algumas horas em terra firme Jasper volta para o mar.





	Submersa

Após apenas algumas horas em terra firme Jasper volta para o mar. Era estranho, ela passará milênios sem qualquer tipo de interesse em atividades aquáticas e ainda assim a idéia de não voltar parecia inconcebível agora. Ela caminha pelo mar até além de onde as ondas quebram, onde o seu corpo massivo pode sentir completamente submerso, com a água passando por entre seus cabelos fazendo com que estes parecessem flutuar.

Fingindo que toda a água envolvendo os músculos do seu corpo é Lapis Lazuli.

Fingindo que ela não está sozinha.

Ela sabe que é patético mas naquele momento ela se permite não se importar.

Não é a mesma coisa que era antes, é mais gentil mas ela ainda pode fingir que é Lapis, uma Lapis que tivesse se fundido com ela por motivos diferentes, uma Lapis que gostaria dela sem hesitações e autodesprezo.

Por um segundo ela consegue esquecer, por um segundo ela não se sente sozinha e por um segundo sente tão bom quanto era antes. Talvez até melhor.


End file.
